


Frankly, I Feel Insane

by kazoomka



Series: The Stark Family [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, altho he's not really hurt tbh, being snarky runs in the family, just a bit of a nervous boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoomka/pseuds/kazoomka
Summary: Surely, attending a New York high school is nothing compared to all the insanity that comes with being a Stark.Right?





	Frankly, I Feel Insane

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to have an actual plot?? but i guess my soul needed some good ol irondad fluff after watching endgame

“Nervous?”

Harley consciously tries to loosen the muscles in his shoulders as he looks up from where he’s hunched over, quadruple-checking that he has everything packed, to see his dad leaning in the doorway to his room. “Me? Never.”

He obviously wasn’t convincing enough, judging from how his dad seems to laugh a little to himself as he pushes off the door-frame and steps further into the room. “I think you are,” Dad says as he sits down on the bed beside Harley’s backpack, picking up the Malibu snow globe he’d sent him just after they’d met. “You know how I can tell?”

His confusion must have been evident on his face because Dad’s smile only grew. He gently chucks the snow globe at Harley and watches him fumble slightly in his effort to catch it. “Because we’re connected.”

It’s almost funny, how much comfort just hearing that brings to him. He can feel the tension drain away - for real, this time - and sighs loudly as he places the snow globe back on his bedside table, moves his bag onto the floor, and sits down next to his father. “You might be right.” It was only natural to feel nervous, right? Anyone in this situation would be.

He feels an arm come up around his shoulders and pull him into a sideways hug. “There’s also the fact that you’re completely ready to walk out the door and hop on the school bus right now, despite classes not starting again for another four days.” Harley didn’t need to be looking at his dad to know he was smirking, it was painfully clear in his voice.

“Yeah, alright, Mr Observational Skills, no need to be so goddamn smug,” Harley says with a chuckle, lightly elbowing his father in the stomach.

With a deep groan, his dad falls back on the bed, clutching at his abdomen. “Oh, how could you! My own son!”

Harley has a brief moment of genuine concern that he’d been too rough, but it almost immediately abates when he sees the teasing smile on his dad’s face, so he just rolls his eyes at the utter ridiculousness of the situation.

“Alert the presses! ‘The Invincible Iron Man’ has been so irrevocably vinced!” The wounded tone his voice had less than a minute ago has been ruined by his seemingly uncontrollable laughter and Harley was helpless but to join in, “Quit being so dramatic, old man.”

“Who are you calling drama - wait!” Dad cuts himself off with an offended gasp, pushing up slightly and leaning on his elbows. “Who are you calling _old?_ ”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the 48-year-old father of two?” The scandalised look on his father’s face that that earns him is enough to have him doubled-over laughing.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door and Harley, tries to contain his amusement enough to look up. “Hey, dude,” he greets as Peter makes his way into the room.

“Fri told me you guys were both up here,” Peter explains, stopping to stand just in front of them. “What’s so funny?” he asks, the faintest hint of a smirk already evident on his face. Harley has a feeling that Peter knows _exactly_ what has him laughing so hard, thanks to his heightened sense of hearing.

“Pete! Can you believe your brother thinks that _I_ am _old?_ ” Dad asks, sitting completely upright again.

The smirk on Peter’s face suddenly becomes much more evident. “Oh, is that a revelation to you? We thought you knew.” With that, Peter immediately turns around and all but runs from the room, while Dad takes a second to recover from the devastating betrayal before he jumps up to give chase.

His family really is a little bit insane, but Harley thinks that might be a good thing. Because if he can survive being a Stark, he can definitely probably survive going to high school in New York.

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and i'm very tired but i've been working on quite a few fics for this series recently, so look out for some more of this bullshit in the near future i guess
> 
> the title comes from the song Wow, I'm Not Crazy by AJR
> 
> also s/o to [Izanami01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanami01) for doing a lil cursory betaing over in the SIU discord, thanks pal ❤
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading, my dudes xoxo


End file.
